


SEES' Little Ones

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: Minato and Minako Arisato are the field leaders of SEES, but Fuuka and Mitsuru find another side of their companions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again, starting new fics before finishing old ones

Minato and Minako Arisato were twins who had transferred into Gekkoukan High. This meant living in a co-ed dorm together alongside several other students. Within a few weeks they had found themselves joining a secret club to annihilate shadowy monsters that came out during the dark. A few days after that they had become leaders for the group's field operations. Throughout all of this they both had a secret hobby they were neither proud of nor able to keep themselves from indulging in. If revealed, the two suspected it would cost them their dignity and lead to social ostracization

"Mitsuru? Can I talk to you for a bit?" The delicate and quiet young girl asked her red haired senior. "What do you need Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked once they were in private. Mitsuru spoke with her usual, stern voice and held her unflinching, tough gaze. The way Mitsuru carried herself made Fuuka quail and not want to approach her, but she forced herself to voice some concerns with her fellow field analyst. "During last night's Tartarus raid I noticed Minato and Minako were sluggish and tired. I tried to talk to them about it but they both told me not to worry about it. Aigis confirmed to me that they were following your curfew, so I request permission to use the observation room to check on them" she said quietly and nervously. Mitsuru closed her eyes for a ment, thinking it over before addressing her blue haired compatriot. "I would like to accompany you during your observation" she said. Fuuka nodded and they went up to the tactics room.

Minato and Minako were blissfully unaware that they were being spied on, and went about their usual nightly routine. Fuuka and Mitsuru watched them do this for 15 minutes with nothing of interest happening. Fuuka turned to face her teammate and started to apologize for wasting her time. Before she could say a word she saw Mitsuru's eyes widen in confusion at whatever was happening on the screen. She whipped her head back at the screen and saw Minato powdering his crotch and taping a thick blue diaper onto himself while Minako pulled a pink princess-printed pull-up up her legs and put on a pair of footie pajamas. Both girls blinked in confusion at the sight as they took a moment to collect their thoughts.

Minato sighed happily as he got his diaper on, enjoying the soothing sensation of the puffy underwear. He crawled beneath his bed and grabbed a teddy bear and pacifier. He popped the pacifier into his mouth and climbed into bed, snuggling his stuffie. Minako meanwhile decided to stay up a bit later playing with some dolls until her self imposed bedtime.

After a few moments Mitsuru broke the silence. "So what do you propose we do now?" She asked Fuuka. This whole operation was the blunettes idea, so she figured it would be best to ask her. Fuuka's face was beet red. "W-Well I suppose w-what they do in their private time isn't really our business" she stammered before quickly exiting the room. Mitsuru sighed and took the time to shut down the computer system before heading to her room

While Fuuka went about her nightly routine her mind drifted back to the memory of seeing her friend in his baby blue diaper. He looked so happy. So vulnerable. So... cute. Fuuka blushed as she recalled the memory of seeing his adorably padded behind sticking up in the air as he searched beneath his bed for his stuffed toy and pacifier. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and got herself ready for bed. When she finally fell asleep she found her dreams excessively pastel colored and starring a certain little blue haired boy. Mitsuru had much the same thoughts and dreams. 

As Fuuka walked to school with Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, and the Arisato twins she glanced over at Minato, imagining him diapered beneath his casual school uniform. She was ripped out of her day dream by Junpei loudly talking, as he tended to do. As the schoolday went by both Mitsuru and Fuuka found themselves daydreaming about the babyish members of SEES. That night at the dorm as soon as they got home Fuuka and Mitsuru seperately had a private chat with Minato and Minako.

"What do you need Fuuka?" Minato said in his usual emotionless tone

"You wanted to see me Mitsuru? Is it about my grades?" Minako asked.

Both girls sigher before speaking. "We need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

Fuuka swallowed the lump in her throat before beginning to speak. "W-Well after you and Minako wouldn't tell us what was wrong me and Mitsuru decided to... decided to observe you just in case there was something really wrong" she said, wanting to run and hide in her room through every spoken word. Minato didn't react at first, until he remembered that the monitoring system had a video feed. He felt his stomach drop and his eyes widen

"No Minako, your grades are fine" Mitsuru assured her teammate. "Then what is it?" The red haired junior asked. "Fuuka and I need to apologize to you. For the sake of your wellbeing we decided to monitor you last night. We are both incredibly sorry for violating your privacy" she said, bowing in apology. "Mitsuru it's alright really" Minako assured her before thinking about it for a second. "W-Wait does that mean you saw..." she started to say

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw" Minato begged. "Don't worry. The only people who know are me and Mitsuru" she assured him. Minako paled and frantically began to speak. "I swear I'm not a pervert or anything!" She said a little louder than she intended. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone" Mitsuru told her. Both apologies should have ended there, but both of them continued to talk, letting loose their secret desires

"Minato um.... I.... you..." Fuuka stuttered before sighing and collecting her thoughts. "You looked really cute" she whispered with a red face. Minato blushed back at her

Mitsuru leaned in close and whispered to Minako. "I'm assuming you regress to destress?" She presumed. Minako blushed and nodded slowly.

"Do you... want someone to take care of you?" They both asked


	3. Chapter 3

Minato nearly fainted right then and there. "I-I'll think ahout it" he said quickly before running to hide in his bedroom. "Minato wait!" Fuuka said, following behind him.

Minako meanwhile, was unable to even reply before getting a nose bleed from blushing so hard. Mitsuru paled and got her a box of tissues to clot her nose and took her to the nearest sink to wash the crimson off her face. Once the bloody nose was dealt with Minako awkwardly faced Mitsuru to thank her. "Thank you for that Mitsuru" she said while drying her face off with a towel. "Don't mention it" Mitsuru said while walking out of the bathroom. Minako only managed to get a glimpse of her face but she seemed to be somewhat dissapointed. Minako walked up to her room and gathered her baby stuff, then put them in a bag. After packing her bag she used all her courage to walk to Mitsuru's room and knock on her door. When Mitsuru opened the door she found Minako blushing wildly while holding open a bag for her to look in. Looking inside Mitsuru found the pull-ups that Minako was wearing last night, a footed sleeper, and a teddy bear. Without a word Mitsuru welcomed her inside, giving Minako a wide smile.

Minato rushed into his room and locked the door behind him before curling up in his bed and crying into his pillow. Fuuka sighed aa she saw him slam his door shut. She knocked on his door, only eliciting a muffled whimper from the boy behind it. "Sorry Minato" she said to herself as she opened up his door with her master key. Inside she found Minato bawling his eyes out into his pillow. Fuuka rushed over to him and patted his back. "Minato it's alright really" she said reassuringly. He looked back at her and she realized he was sucking on a pacifier for comfort. He began to lean into her, still crying quite heavily. Fuuka, having never seen Minato this vulnerable, rubbed his back in an attempt to console him.


End file.
